


The Aunties Guide Book Must Have Included This Somewhere

by xgstarx



Series: The Guide Books Of Life [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aunty!Krista, Aunty!Ymir, Baby Names, Crying, F/F, Kid!Levi, Kisses, M/M, Mama!Hanji, Papa!marco, Promises, daddy!jean, kid!Eren, kid!Mikasa, poor Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgstarx/pseuds/xgstarx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir has always loved her adopted nephew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aunties Guide Book Must Have Included This Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> HERE YOU GO YOU WHIPPERSNAPPERS! NOW GET OFF MY LAWN!  
> *Runs away*

Ymir has always loved her adopted nephew.

"DAMN IT YMIR! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" A Hysteric Daddy Jean screams from his place on the floor.

Of course she has! She's loved that little angel ever since that horse looking freak and Marco brought him into their home and into their hearts. 

"Oh dear. You've really done it this time, Ymir. Looks like Jean is going to have a heart attack." Krista says to her wife, shaking her head.

Ymir especially loved when her gorgeous queen Krista would offer to take care of the little bundle of joy, because that meant she could have two royalties all to herself.

"Now dear, it's not that bad! It's an innocent gesture! No harm has come from it!" Marco patted Jean's back comfortingly. 

"EREN! MY PRINCESS! YOUR INNOCENCE HAS BEEN TAKEN SO CRUELLY!"

That being said, you can totally not blame her for what happened.

Not at all.

Though, it's no wonder that Jean was so annoying when him and Marco came back from their dinner date.

But C'mon! It wasn't her fault!

Ymir couldn't be faulted just because pure things seemed to always want to cross her way. It also couldn't be faulted that she might have taken first experiences too!

..Oh? Sorry? Are you confused? Well then, how about an explanation as to why Horse face is crying to the heavens while tears convert into puddle around him.  

-.-.-.-

A giggling Eren spins around in circles as Mikasa watches him silently from her place on the couch.

Ymir comes into the Living room, hanging up her cellphone, seeming to have been having a conversation before. She lets herself fall dramatically onto the floor, face shoved into the ground. 

Ymir lets out an upset groan.

"Don't be like that, Darling. As much as we love Mikasa and Eren, we can't keep them here forever. They do have to go home at some point." Krista says, tutting at her wife.

Another groan, louder than the one before, goes off. "whf cahnd dey stah fohevrr?" Is the pitiful reply Ymir gives. Krista sighs.

"Mikasa, sweety, can you come help me pack your's and Eren's bag? Your parents shouldn't be long. They called saying they were on their way." Mikasa nods to her aunt, hopping off the couch and following Krista into the kitchen.

Eren chooses to approach Ymir's limp body after watching the two females leave. "Aunty Yim-Yim? Why are you so sad?" He asks, tilting his slightly chubby face to the side cutely.

Ymir looks up at this and can't help snatching the adorable little angel into a hug, holding onto him tightly on the floor. "Ooooo! Eren, my cute little _Prinsessa_!" 

Eren giggles loudly, snuggling into his dear Aunty happily. "Aunty Yim-Yim! Is it cuddle time again?' The child asks with glee. Ymir rubs her face against Eren's, whining sadly.

"Why can't Eren stay with Aunty Yim-Yim? Don't you want to be with me?" She looks down at the child with a pout on her expression. This earns her more tinkling laughter.

"Of course I wanna be with Aunty Yim-Yim! I love aunty Yim-Yim thiiiis much!" Eren spreads his arms as much as he could with his little arms. "Papa said that when you love someone thiiiis much, you should always be with them!" Eren nodded his little head with a look that was trying to be serious. 

"So don't you worry aunty Yim-Yim! I'll always be with you..you want to be with me to right?" Erens reassuring face turned worried. Ymir couldn't help the gushing love that she felt for the adorable little child. 

"Gahhhh! My cute _Prinsessa_! Of course I want to be with you! A king must always's protect her _Prinsessas_ after all!" The older woman exclaimed, nuzzling Eren's face affectionately. 

"Pinky promise?" A small pinky finger was held out.

"Pinky promise!" Ymir said as she adjusted herself, latching her pinky onto Eren's small one. Eren giggled, yelling "Put a kissie on it!" As he brought his tiny puckered lips to his outstretched thumb.

Ymir made a scene of making overly loud "MUAH!"s as she kissed her own thumb multiple times. "See? Promise! I'll even put kissies your cheeks too!" She yelled as she let a fury of pecks onto Eren's cheeks. The little boy squealed in delight, loving the affection from his Aunty.

Soon the cheek kisses began spreading all around Eren's face, making more laughter to be heard from the little boy. "Aunty Yim-Yim! That Tickles!" Eren giggled out. 

Ymir relented on her kisses, though she gave her little _Prinsessa_ a regarding expression. "Hmmm well, I'll stop then. But only if you give me a kissie back!" The older woman puckered her lips as an example.

What she didn't anticipate was the fact where eren would be placing that kissie. She also didn't anticipate Marco and The Horse to walk in to see as well. 

Just as Marco and Jean had walked in through the front door (really, Krista, you should have locked the door. Stranger danger.),  Eren placed a small kissie onto Ymir's own puckered lips. There was a loud "MUAH!" That followed after.

And then there was silence. Jean was stock still as shock overcame his. Marco simply held his hand up to his mouth, his mouth forming an o shape. "Well look at that Eren! You had your first kiss!" He said happily, not very fazed at what had happened.

Krista and Mikasa had finally made their appearance again, this time holding two small backpacks. They looked on curiously, wondering why it was so quiet. Of course, this is where everything  seemed to have set in for Jean.

"YMIR!!! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU STOLE EREN'S FIRST KISS!" The man Yelled, pulling at his hair.

Mikasa dropped her bag, eyes widening slightly. "Eren's first kiss was...?" Mikasa looked at her aunty, who was now raising her hands up, trying to explain that "It's not what it looks like!". She looked on with dread.

How could Aunty do this?

"Ymir! You know you weren't supposed to go too far." Krista put both hands on her hips, pointing her finger, scolding.

Of course, now that everything was cleared up, do you guys understand why Ymir wasn't at fault? Sure, they might have seen otherwise, but you believe her right?

Right?

Eren simply smiled at everyone, tilting his head to the side, slightly confused.

"what's wrong? Me and Levi give each other Kissies on the lips all the time!"

"WHAT?!?!" Mikasa, Ymir, and angry Daddy Jean Yelled.

-.-.-.-

Somewhere at Levi's house, the small child shivered slightly. Hanji looked over to her son curiously.

"What's wrong Levi?"

"Nothing, Four eyes."

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my Tumblr, I guess?  
> [XGstarXRose](http://xgstarxrose.tumblr.com/)


End file.
